


Blue or green?

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Loving a God [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Kiss, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Good Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Out of Character, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: You find out about something that changes your perspective forever.





	Blue or green?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

You walked into the common room with a small frown. Loki had been on earth for at least a year and you had actually become pretty good friends if you could believe it. Him having to pretend to be your bodyguard slowly got the two of you closer. You even started to develop a small crush on the prince, but you kept it to yourself as you knew that the avengers wouldn't approve.

They were just starting to tolerate Loki, so you knew that they wouldn't be happy with the news, except for maybe Thor. Besides, the prince could do far better than an autistic mortal from earth. What you didn't know was that Loki was starting to develop feelings for you as well, you being one of the two people to be genuinely nice to him, except for his brother. Looke you, he thought that you deserved someone better

However, things were about to change for good. "Oh, hey Y/N. Everything alright?" Tony asked, seeing your confused expression and the frown on your face. You nodded absentmindedly, looking straight at Loki. The prince in question looked at you and you tilted your head. "Your eyes are green." You muttered. Everyone looked up at this, wondering what was going on in your mind.

"Yes, they are." Loki replied slowly, not understanding where you were going with this. Natasha stood up. "Why are you saying this Y/N?" She asked. You looked at her. "Well, I was watching some old security footage of the battle of New York and I got a close up on Loki's face. His eyes were blue." You told them and everyone turned to Loki. Tony ordered JARVIS to pull up said footage and the AI obeyed.

The avengers all watched the footage and realised that you were right. Even Clint fell silent at this, knowing very well what this could mean. Once the footage was over, everyone looked back at Loki, who had started to curl into himself. You sat down next to him and put your hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and walked out of the room. Thor was about to follow, but you offered to go instead. 

You asked JARVIS where he was and the AI told you that he was on the roof. You went there and found him sitting on the edge. "I really hope that you're not going to jump. That would really be a mess to explain and break Thor's heart." You spoke up and he scoffed dryly. "The oaf would get over it." He muttered, his voice barely heard. You shook your head. " I don't think that he would." You replied, going to sit down next to him. 

There was silence for a few seconds, before you broke it. "Does this mean what I think it means?" You asked gently and carefully. Loki turned his head away and you took that as a yes. You sat up straight and sighed. "Who could brainwash a God? Especially one as stubborn as you?" You asked, gently poking his side. He grunted at your action, but you could just see a very small smile on his face.

He took a very deep breath, before telling you about the mad titan Thanos, who wanted to wipe out half of existence in the universe. You gulped at that, the idea alone horrifying to you. You felt Loki's hand carefully grab yours and squeezed it. You smiled at him in gratitude and he showed a small smile back, before looking out over the city. Your hands were still holding onto each other, but you didn't mind. 

"So, this Thanos guy did the same thing as you did to Clint and Selvig?" You asked carefully. He sighed deeply, but nodded. "In a way. He took my thoughts and twisted them, until I truly believed what I was saying. I temporarily managed to break through, while I was fighting Thor. I could only warn him that it was too late, before Thanos took over again." He murmured, looking down at the ground far below.

In the common room, the avengers shared a look as they watched and listened to your conversation. This did explain a lot and while most of them still didn't like him, they at least felt a little bit of pity for him, even Clint. Back on the roof, you frowned a bit as you realised something. "But when you were banished here, you were yourself again, right?" You asked and he nodded in response. 

"Then, why were you such a jerk? You could've just explained everything." You reasoned and he sighed. "Your father and friends already saw me as the villain. They wouldn't believe me, so I just acted the way that they would expect me to act. I'm used to being alone." He muttered. You squeezed his hand. "You're not alone now." You whispered, before boldly leaning forwards and kissing his cheek.

He looked at you in shock and surprise. You looked away shyly, but he gently pulled your head back with his free hand and his lips claimed yours. Your eyes widened in surprise, before closing as you leaned into the kiss. After a few seconds, you patted his shoulder to let him know that you needed air. You broke apart and took deep breath to reclaim air. There was silence again, which was broken by a door slamming open. 

"What the hell, reindeer games?!" Tony shouted as he stormed forward and pulled you from the edge. "Just because you have a sob story doesn't mean that you can assault my daughter and- ow!" He shouted as you kicked his leg. "I kissed him first, dad. Besides, he didn't assault me as that would mean that I didn't want it." You snapped as the rest of the team appeared on the roof. 

Tony just looked at you in shock at your words, realising that you truly meant them. "You've got to be kidding me, right? This is all a big joke." He muttered in the small hope that you were pranking him, but your eyes told him that you weren't joking. "Why?! Out of all the people in the universe, why him?!" He asked, shock being replaced by anger. You simply shrugged in answer, not knowing why either. 

Tony glared at you and Loki, before assembling his suit and flying away. You felt tears starting to form in your eyes, even as Loki wrapped an arm around you and looked at the rest of the team. "If anyone else wants to impart their judgement, now is the time." He said darkly,  holding you tightly against him. No one said anything for a few seconds. "Hurt her, Loki and you will have to deal with us." Clint threatened, before leaving. 

The other avengers also gave him warnings and threatening glares, but no one spoke up against it, knowing that you were upset enough already. Thor smiled at the both of you, before leaving with the team. Once they were gone, Loki pulled you even closer and rubbed your back in an attempt to comfort you. You sniffled a bit, but you didn't cry yet. Loki teleported you to your room and tucked you into bed, where you quickly fell asleep. 

A few days later, Tony stil hadn't shown himself and Loki had enough. He saw you getting more sad and worried with the day and he knew that things couldn't go on like this. The next morning, he carefully knocked on Natasha's door. The female spy opened the door and raised a suspicious eyebrow at seeing him. "What is it?" She asked shortly, wondering what he wanted. His answer surprised her. 

"Could you keep an eye on Y/N for today. I'm going to find Stark. This cannot continue on." He said and Natasha had to agree with him. She promised to look after you and Loki nodded at that, before walking away. "JARVIS, where is he?" He asked. The AI was reluctant to tell him, until the prince reminded him that Tony's absence was hurting you. Only then did JARVIS reveal that he was in Malibu.

Loki teleported into the mansion and went to find the billionaire, finding him passed out in the lab. Feeling a bit vindictive at him for hurting you, he grabbed a glass of cold water and threw it into his face. Tony shot up immediately. "Pepper? Is that you?" He asked in a rough voice. Loki scoffed. "I think that even Ms Potts wouldn't be inclined to help you after your recent actions." He said coolly.

Tony immediately glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here, reindeer games?" He asked harshly, trying to get up. Loki simply pushed him back down. "Actually Stark, I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing here, while you should be doing what most fathers do and support your daughter, instead of making her feel depressed?" He shot back. Tony simply continued to glare at him.

"I would support her if she had chosen anyone else to kiss." He growled, before standing up and walking away. Loki simply followed him. "You know just as well as I do that you can't help who you fall in love with. Were you able to stop yourself from falling in love with Ms Potts?" He asked and Tony's silence was enough. After a while, Tony turned around and stared at Loki. "Why did you kiss her?" The billionaire asked, although Loki could hear a second question behind it: _why do you love her?_

The banished God took a deep breath, before answering. "Because, except for that one time in the beginning, she has always been nice to me, even if she didn't have to. You almost died, because of me and she still treated me like a person, instead of a monster. I guess that it was the fact that someone actually managed to look past the mask that I put on that made me start to develop feelings, but I never thought that she would feel the same." He muttered. 

Tony looked at him for a few seconds, before leading him to a different room. Telling Loki to get inside, Tony went to stand at the control panel. "Alright, reindeer games. You're gonna see several different scenarios and you will have to make a choice in each of them, understand?" He asked over the speakers and Loki nodded. Tony pressed some buttons and the room darkened, several holograms popping up around the prince.

Several scenarios later, Tony was reluctantly impressed. Loki had chosen you in every scenario that had appeared before him. He had chosen you over power, money and even over his own life. He stopped the holograms and let Loki walk out again. Loki looked at him, wondering what he would say. Tony took a deep breath. "If you hurt hear, use her or break her heart, there is a repulsor beam with your name on it." He threatened.

 Loki straightened up and nodded. Tony let out a sigh, before assembling his suit again. "Let's go back." He muttered, before flying out of a window that JARVIS opened. Loki simply teleported back to New York, where he was almost tackled by you. "I thought that you had gone as well." You whispered, your self-doubt having reared his head again. Loki simply hugged you back.

"I would never leave you." He promised and you somehow knew that he would keep that promise. Tony landed on the tower soon enough and quickly hugged you after dissembling his suit, apologising for what he did. You quickly forgave him and was happy when he told you that he had approved your relationship for now. The others still had to come to terms with it, except for Thor, but at least your father wasn't against it anymore and that was enough for you. 

The next day, you were leaning against Loki as the two of you read a book together. Loki had his free arm wrapped around you "Thank you, Loki." You whispered, Natasha having told you that he had gone to find Tony. "He smiled at you. "You're very welcome, my love." He replied and you felt your heart skip a beat at the endearment.  You rested your head on his shoulder as you continued to read, simply enjoying a moment of peace

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of me watching "endgame" tomorrow, you may get another one-shot in this week, depending on how I feel. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


End file.
